


How Long Is Forever?

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, ColdAtom Week 2016, Day 5, Fluff, M/M, OOC Len and Ray, Slow Build, married at first sight au, talk of past mick/leonard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Ray and len star on a reality tv show in which they are married as total strangers and must decide after six weeks if they wish to stay married or get divorced





	1. Leonard And Mick

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ColdAtom fic so bare with me if they're slightly OOC

" You are not seriously going trough with this?! " Mick exclaimed, mouth left gaping.

Leonard rolled his eyes as he responded, " Of course I am, I wouldn't be telling you about this if I wasn't .".

Mick drug his hand across his face before meeting his best friends eyes, " Why? ".

Leonard sighed and averted his eyes as he spoke, " I'm tired Mick. I'm tired of being lonely and I'm tired of dating when it never seems to work out for me. ".

" but how do you know it'll never work for you if you give up? you're so young. " Mick's voice was strained, he wasn't use to being the voice of reason.

" Mick I'm thirty five and besides if It didn't work out with you than dating is not going to work with anyone and I've got to try something new. " Leonard finally met Mick's eyes.

Mick looked at his oldest friend, his only friend, his ex-boyfriend and saw all the hurt and loneliness he kept bottled up and hidden behind a wall of snark and sarcasm and knew that despite all of it that Leonard would drop this crazy idea if Mick wasn't on board. Mick loved, had wanted to be in love with him once but it just hadn't happened for them and he knew it ate away at Len more and more each day. He knew what he had to do even though he found it crazy. 

Mick forced a smile onto his face before speaking, " If this is something you feel may make you happy then you know I will support you in your decision. ".

Len's shoulders visibly relaxed as a ragged breath left his throat. His eyes met Mick's in a silent thank you. Mick clinched his fist together in his lap but nodded back. The silent staring contest went on for what felt like hours but was mostly only a few minutes at most.

" So whens the wedding?" Mick asked.

" Two months from now. " Len said quietly.

" Well I had best go get a suit then, after all I gotta look decent if I'm gonna be your best man. " Mick said with a smirk.

Len barked out a laugh before leaning in to smack his hand hard on Mick's bicep in a wordless thank you.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the big day and Leonard just hopes he can make this work with whoever may be at the alter, meanwhile Ray is just hoping his new partner can learn to love him for who he is before he has to tell them hes rich.

The producers and show people handle most of the wedding details. They gave Len a paper to feel out a few months back about his basic wedding desires. He was told the man he was to marry would fill one out as well and that the show would do its best to take both parties likes into consideration for the ceremony. He had worried his wedding would end up a hideous mix matched mess but looking out at everything now from the back of the entrance he is happy to see that is not the case.

The walls and tables are draped in soft blues and off whites. Pale pink roses sit in clear glittered vases on every table and he figures the flowers were his future husbands choice since Len had marked white lilies on his form. The alter at the front of the room has two tall blue vases with a mix of lilies and roses in them. Leonard is so taken away by how beautiful everything is that he barely notices the man standing in a tux.

The man is almost as tall as the vase and Len is pretty happy with that, he has always had a soft spot for taller lovers. There isn't much else he can tell from so far away except that the mans hair is a bit long but a soft brown color that looks equally soft to the touch. Mick catches his eyes and tilts is head up in a silent question. Len nods back indicating that he is okay and is not getting cold feet which he good news since the music starts shortly after and then Leonard finds himself being led down the aisle by his adoptive father Martin. 

As he gets closer to the alter he can see the man more clearly and Len can't help the small smile that slides onto his face. The man is cute, there is really no other word for it. He is tall and lean, his soft brown hair frames his face and matches his warm brown eyes. The man hasn't looked away from him since the music began and smiles brightly when he spots Len's own small smile. The music ends as Leonard steps up on to the alter across form this stranger he is supposed to marry.

" Hi, I'm Raymound but please call me Ray. Whats your name? ", Brown eyes ask.

Len has to wet his lips before he can speak, " I'm Leonard but you can call me Len. ".

Ray's smile blooms into a grin and Len fights back a laugh at the fact that he had foolishly assumed said smile could not have gotten bigger. Ray's eyes travel over Len's face before slowly making their way down his body. They pause for a moment on his black kilt before falling down to his feet then shooting back up to his face. There is a sparkle in Ray's eyes as they once more meet Len's.

The preacher begins the ceremony and it all feels like a blur to Len and then suddenly Mick is handing him the silver and blue band he bought for Ray. Ray's hands are large and soft and Len doesn't want to let go once the ring is on but luckily their absence is short lived as Ray's best man hands him a silver band with three small white jewels in the center of it. As soon as Ray has secured the ring onto Leonard's finger the preacher begins to speak to him.

" Do you, Raymound Palmer take this man, Leonard Snart to be your lawfully wedded husband? ".

" I do. " Ray says with a huge grin without looking away from Len. 

" And do you, Leonard Snart, take this man, Raymound Palmer, to be your lawfully wedded husband? ".

Leo looks at the preacher, then back at Mick before turning to meet Ray's soft eyes before quietly saying " I do. ".

" Then with the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom. ".

Leonard goes to look up but Ray beats him to the punch by leaning down a bit to catch his lips in a chaste kiss. Ray's lips are soft and he knows his are probably cold, they've always stayed oddly cold but its a pretty decent kiss for two strangers and he hopes Ray will feel the same despite his odd chill. Ray breaks the kiss and Len is happy to see the smile and sparkling eyes are still there. They turn to face the room as a married couple for the first time and the room erupts into applause and Leo has to take a moment to breathe. 

He grips Ray's hand, His husbands hand and lets out a sigh of relief and hope. He did it, He married a complete stranger and he really hopes its just crazy enough to work out. Ray squeezes his hand back and then they are being pulled apart by friends and family as they move to the reception down the hall.


	3. The Reception

Leonard and Raymound enter the room holding hands as their families clap and the DJ announces the cutting of the cake. They forgo the traditional cake feeding in favor of getting to the first dance. Save the last dance begins to play and Len has a moment of happiness that his choice of song was picked before he feels a moment of guilt that Ray's was not until suddenly Leonard's favorite song bleeds into a slowed version of I haven't met you by Michael Buble. He's happy his new husband must have similar taste in music.

Ray leads as Len looks up into his eyes. Leonard honestly can't believe hes married to someone so beautiful and he finds himself hoping Ray is just as beautiful inside as he is on the outside. Ray steps on his foot as they spin and immediately starts apologizing as Leonard laughs. The rest of the night goes by quickly, filled with drinks, dances and most importantly introductions to not only each others families but to each other as well.

Ray gets along really well with Leonard's adoptive father, Martin. It seems his new husband is a scientist like his father. Leonard can't believe his luck that he got someone with brains and beauty. Len's sister seems to share his line of thought as she mimes swooning behind Ray's shoulders while smirking at Leonard.

Raymound's family is huge or he just has a lot of friends honestly Leonard's not sure since hes already met at lest twenty people from Ray's side of the wedding. Leo worries for a moment what Ray must think of his small family that consist of one sister, his sister's girlfriend sara, an adoptive father and Len's best friend Mick who is also his ex. Leonard knows that information will come out before they leave for their hotel, Mick will give Ray a shovel talk and will undoubtedly use said information to make his threats carry more weight. Len knows he should be mad or should stop Mick but he just feels protected and honestly if he and Ray are going to last the man will have to get use to how Mick operates. 

Soon calls for final dances are being shouted and Ray takes him in his arms for one more go around the ballroom floor before they're heading out of the reception hall and into the limo that will take them to their hotel room. Len feels a bit nervous but he keeps his face neutral and says nothing of his nerves. Ray however spends half the ride addressing his own nervousness and then apologizing for talking about his self for most of the ride. 

The man is so nice that Len begrudgingly lets him carry him over the threshold of their hotel room when they arrive. Ray manages to hit his head on the door but keeps Len safe in his arms before depositing him on the bed. Len's throat is tight as he realizes what should naturally come now. Its not like hes a virgin or anything but he's never slept with someone on a first date before let alone slept with someone he just met. Ray seems to read his mind and places a hand on his as he sits beside him.

" I'm not expecting anything tonight. " He starts slowly, " in fact I would prefer if we just talked for a bit and got to know one another. we've got six weeks to decide if we want to be intimate or not. ".

Leonard feels a weight lift off his shoulders, " ok, well lets get out of these suits first and then we'll talk. ".

Raymound lets go of his hand and Len takes to the bath room to change while Ray changes in the room. Once in their sleep attire both men lay side by side in bed, neither touching. Len breaks the silence.

" just a heads up my feet freeze at night and as my new husband you are required to deal with me shoving them under your legs for warmth. " Len drawls out.

Ray burst out laughing and its like music to Len's ears. He has always loved making people laugh and he is glad he can get such a reaction from his husband. 

" Ok but only if you can deal with me over heating in my sleep and piling all the covers onto your side of the bed. " Ray snarks back.

Len lets out a small chuckle and says " deal. ".

They talk for hours after that. conversation had started off slow but had picked up quick. Len learns that Ray's parents have passed away but that he has a twin brother even though they're not close. He learns that Ray's best man was his best friend Oliver and that applying for the show was Oliver's idea and not Ray's. 

" I had wanted to start dating again after, well " Ray pauses and bites his lip before continuing " after my fiance Anna was killed. ". 

Len's heart jerks in his chest but he makes sure not to show much on the outside and offers his hand and a cliche " I'm sorry for your lost ".

Ray just shakes his head and smiles sadly, " Its all right, it was a few years ago and she would have wanted me to move one. now as I was saying, I work a lot and don't get out much but I hate the idea of online dating and so Oliver found this show and here I am. What about you? ".

Len wonders if he should lie and then decides if he wants this to work their relationship will have to be built on honesty.

" This is a bit personal but seeing as we're married I don't want to sugar coat things. " Len starts and see Raymound's shoulders tighten up, " Lisa and I come from an abusive home, but eventually our father was put away and we were placed into Forster care. I was small for my age back then and at one of the homes I was placed in a Boy tired to.." Len paused to take a deep breath.

" He tried to take advantage of me. It could have been really bad but then Mick, the big guy you met at my wedding saved me. ", Len smiled at the memory. 

" Oh so you two met in a foster home? " Ray asked.

" yeah, wasn't too long after that that my sister and I were adopted by Martin and much to our luck Mick was adopted by a co-worker of my dads who lived near by. " Len answered.

" but that still doesn't answer my question. " Ray said politely.

Len sighed, this next part was always hard to admit, " having come from what I did I should have seen the signs when I started dating a girl in high school but I didn't. ".

Ray sucked in a ragged breath and Len knew he didn't need to elaborate too much. 

" Mick started to notice the bruises and cuts along my arms and then eventually it got bad enough that she left marks on my face. ", Len said as he stroked a small scar running trough his upper eyebrow, " Mick saved me again, spoke to me and made me see reason and helped me drag myself out and away from that relationship but for years after that I didn't date. ".

" and then Mick asked you out right? " Ray asked quietly. 

Len smirked with no real humor. " So he did tell you then? ".

" yeah Right before he threatened to burn my house down if I ever hurt you. " Ray said with a sad smile.

" sorry about him. " Len stated before continuing his story, " but yes then Mick asked me out and things were good for a long time but then one day they weren't and we just knew we had to end the relationship before it soured and fell apart on its own, taking our friendship with it. I quit dating after that but Mick convinced me not to give up and then I found the website for this show. ".

Ray was quiet for a while and Len was starting to think they'd be getting divorced before the honeymoon when suddenly he was enveloped into warm arms and felt hot breath ghost over his ear as Ray spoke. 

" I'm sorry so much has happened to you but I'm glad it lead you here to meet me. " Ray said quietly and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

They were strangers but they were married now and they were leaving for their honeymoon in the morning. With that thought in mind Len wrapped his arms around Ray as well and the two fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. The Honeymoon- Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Who the hell honeymoons is Portland!? "

It isn't until the next morning that Len begins to wonder whose honeymoon destination was chosen. The show pays for the whole trip so its no worries if Ray picked somewhere extravagant like Italy or Greece. Then he decides that it doesn't matter since he had lied about where he would like to go on that part of the application since the real place he'd like to go would seem ridiculous to most people. He had written down Germany but if hes honest he would love to go to Portland. It is October and there would be a festival there in a few days for his and his sister's favorite childhood movie; Halloween Town . He shakes his head with a sigh before getting out of the shower and getting dressed.

Raymound is already packing the last of his things when Len walks into the main bedroom. Len had packed ahead of time so His bags were still in the car down stairs but Ray hadn't thought of that and had had to have Oliver bring things over. Raymound had taken everything out to make sure he had all that he needed hence the re-packing. Len is learning quickly that the man loves to be organized. Len himself isn't a slob or anything but he isn't quite as Anal as Ray. 

It Isn't until they're in the car on the way to the airport that he realizes he still has no idea where they're going even though the producers had called and told Ray this morning. 

" Where are we honeymooning ? " Len asks.

" well the show had us tickets to Germany but I told them to exchange them for tickets to somewhere else. " Ray said with a grin.

" Oh. where? " Len raised an eyebrow. 

" its a surprise! " Ray said excitedly causing Len to lift both eyebrows.

When the Captain of the plane informs them they're heading to Portland Len can't stop his mouth from dropping open. Raymound is smiling at him so wide that Len fears his face may stick that way. As Ray's eyes sparkle Len manages to gasp out " How? ". 

" Your sister may have informed me that there is a certain festival going on in a few days that you've been dying to go to. " Ray replies.

Len wants to kiss him so badly but hes still a stranger and also Len doesn't want their first kiss to be on a plane. So instead he grips his hand tightly and kisses him soundly on the cheek and whispers " thank you ". Len wants to call Lisa and Mick to tell them the amazing news but all technology has to be turned off so instead he spends most of the plane ride talking Ray's head off about Halloween Town. Ray has never seen the movie but listens closely to every word and promises to watch it online as soon as they get a room in Portland.

The plane lands, they gather their luggage and Len is calling Mick and Lisa on a group call before he and Ray leave the parking lot. Lisa picks up on the first ring but they have to wait for the third ring before Mick picks up on his end. Len is talking before even saying hello and Both callers have to ask him to calm down and repeat everything slower.

" We're in Portland for our honeymoon!! " Len says a bit slower but with no less excitement. 

" Who the hell honymoons in Portland!? " Micks says at the same time that Lisa says " OMG! ".

" Mick! " Both siblings say together, " Its's October! ".

" Oh. oh! Shit how'd he know about the festival!? " Mick asks.

" Lisa told him. " Len says while Lisa confirms. 

" Fuckers smooth as fuck taking you there. " Mick says in awe and slight suspicion. 

Len smiles knowing Mick is just worried He'll fall to hard and get hurt. He honestly loves Mick and his protective streak. They talk a bit more while Len climbs into the car with Ray. Mostly Lisa wishing she was there and Mick telling Len to keep his guard up . Len finally says his goodbyes when he and Ray are a block from the hotel they'll be staying at. 

They've got three days before the festival and six days before they have to fly back home and decide on where they should live. Len feels nerves rack his body and shakes the thoughts from his head as they drag they're bags into the room. They can decide all that when they're back in the real world, right now he just wants to get to know his new husband and show said husband the masterpiece that is Halloween Town.

Ray orders room service as Len hunts down a copy online. The movie has just finished downloading when there is a knock on their door and Ray opens the door for a server with a large cart filled to the brim with two lobster dinners, two huge slices of chocolate cheese cake, chocolate-covered strawberries and a bottle of champagne. Len has a moment worrying that Ray spent so much money before realizing the show is probably paying for most everything on this trip. Len has rarely had lobster but he loves it.

Halfway trough the Movie Len has finished all of his dinner and Ray sneaks most of his lobster onto Len's plate. Len gives him a soft smile normally reserved for Lisa and Mick before devouring it. They leave the cake, strawberries and champagne alone trough the ending of the movie in favor of holding hands. Ray ask questions about the movie and its characters and Len is happy to fill in any blanks. Raymound seems genuinely happy to hear there are three more movies and begs Len to find the next one once part one has ended.

Len does as requested and as the movie downloads He and Raymound feed each other strawberries. They spend the whole night talking and marathon the entire Halloween Town series. Raymound looks devastated when Marnie is played by a new actress in part four and Len can feel his pain. The last movie ends not to long after they've finished off the bottle of champagne and the sun is beginning the rise. Len has just a moment to thank god their on they're honeymoon before he passes out in Raymound's arms.


	5. The Honeymoon- Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray And Len explore the best donut shop in Portland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not live in Portland, nor have I ever been but I do desperately want to go one day.

They wake up well into the afternoon and Ray insist they get out of the hotel for a bit. Len desperately wants a coffee and suggest they find the nearest starbucks which ends with Ray looking at him in shock. 

" Len, no, just no. we are in Portland, we have to get Voodoo donuts! " Ray says excitedly.

Len has never heard of the place but if Ray wants to go he is not going to object considering the man picked Portland just for him. They GPS the nearest shop and walk the short distance. Ray grabs Len's hand once they're on the side walk and does not let go until they reach the shop. 

" What can I get you two fine gentlemen? " The cashier, a young man with long bangs, asks. 

" I'll have a large pumpkin spice iced latte with extra syrup please. " Ray begins with a smile, " and my husband will have ? ".

Len realizes Ray is looking at him and remembers they've only known each other for as long as they've been married and the other man doesn't know what he likes yet.

" I'll have a large ice peppermint mocha, thanks. " Len tells the cashier.

" all right and will that be all for you two? " asks the cashier.

" Actually can I also get two of your maple bacon donuts as well. " Ray responds and Len feels himself start salivate.

They get their donuts and pick a table by the window and wait for their coffees. They finish their donuts in silence but Ray speaks up as they're coffees arrive.

" I've never liked mint much. ", Ray said.

" I've always loved it. " Len says with a warm smile while taking a huge sip of his coffee, " I love that it taste cold. no matter what mint flavored thing you eat or drink it always feels cold. ".

Ray laughs but shakes his head like he gets it. Len is starting to really enjoy the sound. Ray finishes his coffee in just a few sips and even stills a few sips of Len's despite his claims of not liking mint. They decide to spend the rest of the day just exploring Portland. They stop in all sorts of shops and the day flies by.

Len picks where they have dinner at Ray's insistence. He opts for what looks like a upscale family restaurant and Ray seems happy enough with his choice. The service and food are amazing and Len feels a spark of warmth when he notices the rather large tip Ray leaves. His mother always told him you could tell how good a person was by how much they tipped the wait staff. 

They stop at a small shop on the way back to the hotel. Ray asks Len to wait in the car and soon returns with a large bouquet of snow drops. Len is floored at Rays choice, snow drops are his favorite but Ray has know way of knowing that.

" well you love mint because it taste cold so I figured your favorite flower would be white and these were literally named after something cold so I took a shot in the dark " Ray tells him when he ask, " Hows my aim? ".

Len can't help himself and grabs Ray by the Lapels of his jacket and pulls him across the console of their car and kisses Ray deeply. 

" Right on the mark " Len drawls right against Rays lips as he pulls back.


	6. The Honeymoon- Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long. Life got busy and then I lost inspiration for this fic but I have ever intent to finish this one. The honeymoon chapters will all be a little short but once they return to their regular life as a married couple the chapters will be much longer.

Len can barely contain his excitement, this time tomorrow he and his new husband will be standing beside the giant pumpkin from his favorite childhood movie. Just a few days ago he was so lonely he was staying up till five a.m just to be sure he was exhausted enough to fall asleep before the tears started. He knows he is quite literately in the honeymoon phase but hes too happy to care and he wants to make today a thank you to Ray. He's called ahead and made reservations at a nice restaurant and bought them tickets for the local science museum. Len checks the time on the hotel clock as he puts the finishing touches on the breakfast he is making before placing everything on a bed tray and heading back to their bedroom.

The sun was shinning brightly trough the window yet Ray still slept soundly and Len felt a smile working its way across his lips at the sight. Placing the tray on the bedside table Len gently shook Rays shoulder rousing the other from his dreams. Ray's eyes opened, Len's breath caught in his throat. He's sure he has never seen eyes look quite as gold as Ray's brown eyes bathed in sunlight. Ray moans before looking up at Len and over to the tray of food.

" Hey beautiful, did you make me breakfast in bed? " Ray asks with a grin.

" Yeah. can't let you be the only romantic one in this relationship after all. " Len pulled the tray over to Ray's lap, " Today is all about you, first we eat breakfast then we hit the town before ending the night with dinner. " .

" Sounds great. and what are we doing in town? " Ray asks as he bites into a chunk of waffle.

" Thats for me to know and for you to find out pretty boy. " Len says with a laugh.

xx

Ray's eyes are so wide Len worries hes broken his new husband, but then Ray is taking his hand almost running into the science museum. Ray's hands are so warm and Len finds himself squeezing the other mans hand tighter. Ray takes his time at every exhibit. He for goes the paid tour and instead acts as Len's tour guide. Len can't believe how smart this giant man is. Ray is almost a puppy on two legs with his excitement and kindness and yet hes basically a genius. most people with ray's brains are stuck up in Len's experience.

Ray's been rambling on about some exhibit when he seems to catch up to himself and looks bashfully down at Len. Len just smiles at him as he leans into Ray. The other man takes the hint and wraps his arm around Len's waist as they continue trough the rest of the museum. Flash photos are allowed so Len is sure to take pictures of the two fire exhibits for Mick before they leave for the days next activity.

They've got a few hours before dinner so Len decides they should just walk around the city and see the sights. They get coffee at every cafe they pass and Len has never been so jittery in his life. He never imagined his husband would have a higher tolerance to caffeine then him. They make it to the restaurant in time for their reservations. Len's leg bounces constantly below the table, all the caffeine has made him nervous. What if Ray hates the restaurant. 

Ray seems to notice Len's mood and takes his hand across the table. 

" Len today has been so great. no one really likes going to science exhibits with me since I talk their heads off. " Rays says with a laugh that Len doesn't care for.

" Then they're fools. I loved watching you talk about the tings you loved. you lit up like a candle, the passion was visible in your eyes. How could someone not want to bear witness to something that beautiful. " Len squeezes Ray's hand has he speaks.

Ray's mouth has dropped open and his cheeks are feeling with red. He flags down the waiter and request all their food to go. 

" Ray what? " Len tries to ask before hes pull into the longest kiss of his life, by the end of it hes panting for breath.

" Can we go back to our room? We don't have to do anything you don't want but I just really want to be alone with you right now? " Ray asks and Len finds himself nodding immediately despite his blush.

xx

Back at the hotel Ray puts their food in the small fridge the room comes with before leading Len into their bedroom. His hands push Len's jacket off his shoulders.

" Really Len, who wears a parka over a suit. " Ray says with a chuckle.

Len tries to make a snarky comeback but it sticks in his throat as Ray removes his suit coat and tie as well as the parka. Len's hands are shaking as he moves his hands to Rays shoulders and begins to undress the taller man as well. Ray notices the trembles.

" Len, its ok, I just want to hold you, maybe make out some more but I promise this doesn't go anywhere you don't want it to. ", Ray pulls Len into a hug and quickly places a kiss on the top of his head, " Is this ok? do you want your jacket back on? ".

Len's hands fist themselves in the back of Ray's shirt as he buries his face in Ray's chest. He can't believe this man is real and He wants to keep going but they just met each other a few days ago. He has memories of people he knew a lot longer leaving him in hospital wings and he just can't hold it back anymore. His tears begin to soak Ray's dress shirt and the other man panics a bit. 

Ray pulls Len's face gently from his chest so he can see his face as he speaks. 

" Len, Len shhh, you're okay. I'm here, we're okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to rush you. I'm so sorry. ", Ray sounds as if hes on the verge of tears himself.

Len takes a deep breath and as his sobs slow he pulls Ray closer to him, arms around Ray's waist instead of his shoulders. 

" I'm okay, I'm.. its ok. it wasn't you, I just had, its just hard. " Len tries to speak in a jumble before clearing his throat, " I want to Ray, I want to kiss you, to see you but its too soon for me. after everything I just need more time. ".

Ray nods his understanding before placing one more kiss on Len's forehead, " What do you say I grab our food and we have dinner in bed tonight? we can marathon Halloween town again. ".

The relief that surges trough Len almost takes his legs out from under him but he gets his act together enough to nod a quick yes. 

" okay. " Ray says with a smile, " go get in your PJ's and I'll set up the food and the first movie. ".

Len turns to do as asked before turning back to Ray. Standing on his tip toes his kisses Ray deep and slow.

" Thank you, Raymond. " Len whispers against Ray's lips before going to change.

The rest of the night goes by quickly. They finish dinner and split a room service cheesecake for dessert. They fall asleep with take out containers on the night stand, Halloween Town playing on tv and wrapped up in each others arms on top of the covers.


End file.
